Little Dragon: Jake Long
by CardcaptorKatara
Summary: My first American Dragon fanfic. In this story Jake is six and so is Rose. Jake gets himself into trouble even at a young age. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, pointing out here that in this story Jake is six ok. Yes I know he didn't get his powers until he was 13 but its something I had to do. My first American Dragon fanfic so yeah, it might be a little sucky but its supposed to be cute.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Six year old Jake Long was on his way to his Grandfather's shop with a huge grin on his face. He was excited to show his Grandfather what he had learned.

"Grampa!" he yelled as he ran into the shop. "Gramps!"

"Hey whats goin' on kid?" Fu Dog asked.

"Fu I did it! I finally perfected my flying!" Jake told the old dog.

"Really? Well lets see"

"Ok!" Jake was excited "Dragon UP!" he yelled. Replacing the little seven year old boy was a red and yellow lizard about the same height as the boy with messy hair and tiny wings. **(Jake's dragon form is also supposed to be cute)**

"I practiced all weekend" Jake said proudly as he started to flap his tiny wings and before he knew it he was hovering in the air.

"Well what do ya know" Fu said "Your pretty good at stayin' in the air. But what about flyin' around?"

"What! It took me all weekend just to get in the air" Jake said back. "I guess I could try though"

Lao Shi was coming back to his shop tired, until Jake was old enough to handle his duties as the American Dragon the old man had too. Little did he know what he would find in his shop. He opened the door and say his grandson trying to fly around but not having much luck. Jake had been straining to fly in another direction until the point where his wings got to tired and he fell. At the same time Lao Shi had walked under the struggling six year old and Jake landed right in his Grandfather's arms.

"Hi Grandpa!" The little dragon said happily. "Did you see me flying!?"

"Yes I did." Lao Shi replied. "But your still a bit to young to be trying to fly young one you could of gotten hurt."

"I'm sorry Grampa" Jake said.

Seeing the sadness in his Grandson's eyes softened the old man a bit. "Its alright, young one." The old man said patting Jake's head. "Your practicing tells me your willing to accept your duties as the American Dragon." Jake frown slowly became a smile it seemed as though his Grandfather was proud of him which made Jake happy. "Now run along and play." Lao Shi said. "Ok Grandpa" Jake said returning to human form, as he exited the shop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake decided to go to the park after seeing his Grandfather, he wanted to see the unicorns. Jake had become good friends with a lot of magical creatures but unicorns were always so peaceful and relaxing to watch. The young dragon was leaned up against a big tree in the park watching the unicorns graze when out of no where the huntsmaster and a young girl in a ninja costume showed up.

"He's gonna hurt the unicorns!" Jake yelled. "I gotta stop him! Dragon Up!"

But as soon as Jake Dragoned up he was grabbed by the scruff **(you know how cats pick up there kittens)** by the huntsmaster.

Jake was trying to get away but had no luck. "What were you planning to do little dragon?" The huntsman asked. "I am NOT little!" yelled Jake. The huntsmaster laughed evilly as Jake struggled. "Forget the unicorns lets just take the dragon" And with that a green ball of energy surrounded the two and they were transported to a lair.

Jake was thrown into a cage. "He's not old enough or strong enough to do anything to get out of there. I'll be back in a while." The huntsmaster said to the little girl and with that he left.

Jake didn't know what to do he was scared. He didn't know where he was or how and if he would ever get home. Just when he was about to lose it the girl who was guarding him came over to his cage.

"Hi" she said. "My name's Thorn whats yours?" Jake was a little surprised at the girl actually talking to him. "My name's Jake"

"Hi Jake." She said again. "I'm sorry my uncle captured you." Jake was surprised at a huntsclan members kindness. "I actually love magical creatures." the girl continued "Especially dragons." She finished. "All the other dragons I guarded were much bigger than you and they never let me near them." Jake wondered why such a sweet girl was with such a terrible group. "But none of them were as cute as you are either." Jake blushed. This girl really was nice. "So which dragon are you?" Thorn asked. "Huh?" Jake asked. "What are you referred to as what dragon?" "Oh!" Jake finally got it "My Grandfather says I'm gonna be the American Dragon." "Oh thats cool" Thorn said.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the window. Jake could see Fu and his Grandfather. "Fu! Gramps!" he yelled happy to see them. Jake's Grandfather opened the window and unlocked Jake's cage without paying much mind to the girl. "How did you find me?" Jake asked. "We got a tip from a unicorn saying that a little red dragon was trying to save them from the huntsman and I said to myself, "That's Jake!"" Fu Dog answered laughing.

Jake was free from the cage. "I'm sorry Grandpa." Jake said. "I guess I'm not ready to be the American Dragon yet."

"Maybe not skillwise" Lao Shi told his Grandson. "But you certainly do have the courage needed for the job and you put the safety of others first. I am confident you will make a fine dragon."

Lao Shi picked up Jake and Fu and flew out of the huntslair. As they left Jake whispered "Bye" to Thorn, and she whispered "Bye" to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah thats smaltsy at the end but whatcha gonna do again this was my first American Dragon fanfic so be nice! Ok I'm done now so please write me a review I want to know what you think. Yes I know it was short! Sorry this is probably one of my longest oneshot stories ever! Ok Bye **


	2. Bird Eggs

**Hey since a few of you wanted me to keep going with the story I decided to add another chapter, but I did add a drawing of little 6 year old Jake to my deviantart account so if you wanna see it go to my account page and click on the website I put for my website PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go see it **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jake had gone back to the park later that week just for fun, he didn't want to get into any more trouble. He was walking by the tree he was sitting near earlier and spotted a birds nest up on one of the branches.

"Oh cool!" he shouted. He tried to climb the tree but kept slipping. "This isn't gonna work" Then Jake got an idea. "Dragon Up! I can always use my claws to climb the tree."

Jake started to climb up the tree. He was almost there when... "What are you doing up there!?"

Jake was surprised and nearly fell off the branch he was on. "Woah! What! Who!?" Jake was moving his head in all directions trying to find out where the voice came from when he looked down and saw the same girl from earlier that week. Ninja clothes and all.

"Oh, its you!" The little dragon looked down surprised also slightly embarassed because he was hugging a treebranch. "Uh..." The girl laughed. "Your so funny"

Jake was a little confused. "Why does she think I'm funny?" he thought to himself

"So watcha up there for?" she asked again. "Um.. I found a birds nest." Jake said pointing to the nest. "Oh wow I wanna see" The girl shouted.

"How's she gonna do that?" Jake thought to himself when the girl started to run toward the tree and did a few backflips and before Jake knew it the girl was on the treebranch above him. All the little red dragon could do was look at the girl amazed with his mouth wide open.

"You didn't even have to use your claws!" Jake exclaimed. Thorn continued to laugh. "That would be a little difficult for me seeing as I have none"

"Well yeah thats true." Jake was a little more embarassed now, but Thorn didn't seem to notice she was looking at the bird eggs. "Wow there blue jay eggs!"

"Huh?" Jake climbed higher up to the tree branch. "How can you tell?"

"There tan and there are little spots on them see?" Thorn pointed to the eggs. "Oh yeah" Jake said. "Oh what time is it!?"

"About 4:00" the girl responded.

"Oh I gotta get home!" Jake yelled. "Bye!" And with that the little dragon left.

"He's so funny" The girl said to herself.


End file.
